Future Mario
by 13storytellers
Summary: 17 years ago, Kamek took over the world. Now, Mario has stepped down for leadership of the rebellion to let his son take over. Teaming up with his brother, the Yoshis, and the Koopalings, can Mario Jr. handle it?
1. Prologue

**WE welcome you to OUR ongoing fic, Future Mario! The first chapter is an explanation of it, so don't be disappointed! WE do not own Mario…but WE won his hammer in a bet last month!**

**Prologue**

It is 20 years in the future, and Kamek rules the world. Peach's Castle and Bowser's Castle have been combined into one Super Fortress and sunk into the earth to form the base of… Shroomfire, the rebellion against Kamek's Tyranny. Its vast amount of members are called Shroomers. Led by Mario jr.

But WE should back up…

17 years ago, when Mario and Peach were married with a 1-year old son and another on the way, there was a mutiny at Bowser's castle. Kammy formed an alliance with her brother, Kamek. They turned many of his Koopatrols and others against him, giving them power by turning them into Dark Koopatrols and Dark creatures (like Dark Goombas.) They then confronted and killed Bowser in front of Bowser jr. who rallied up his younger siblings (The koopalings) and the troops loyal to Bowser, and fled to Bowser's bigger castle.

Meanwhile, Kamek turned on Kammy and all the other traitorous Magikoopas and absorbed their power, making him so powerful that he conquered the world before anyone could react. Mario and his friends went into hiding. The Magikoopas on their side combined the two castles and sunk them to form their base.

Mario battled for 15 years with his sons, Mario Jr. and Luigi, the Koopalings, Yoshi's 3 offspring, Yoshil (Kickass Male), Yoshun (Laid-back male) and Yosha (In training female), and his vast army against Kamek.

Recently, Mario decided he was too old to lead Shroomfire and handed leadership to his eldest son, Mario Jr. His sons, Age 16 and 15 looked like normal brown-haired teens. They dressed like Mario and Luigi, but with their hats backwards and fingerless gloves. Mario Jr. had the power of fire and a pet Dino-Torch. Luigi took after his namesake uncle and had the power of thunder and a pet amp. Mario Jr. had a crush on the daughter of one of his Mother's friends. That girl was nicknamed Princess Pill, because she was the leader of the medical unit of the rebellion.

Shroomfire had a large variety of creatures on their side, and Kamek had his Dark creatures plus weapons he created by magic. Shroomfire had weapons, too. Built by the grandson of professor E. Gadd, Professor Omy Gadd, Gadd for short. Luigi and Daisy had recently had twins, Marty and Lucky, who looked very much like the baby Mario bros.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings lived to avenge their father. Besides their natural weapons, Bowser Jr. used his paintbrush, Iggy used teleportation, Morton used a ball and Chain, Wendy a bladed ring shooter, Lemmy used his ninja skills, Larry used armored feet, Ludwig used an armored shell, and Roy used spiked Gauntlets. Though they were all over 20, they were still adolescents in Koopa years.

The battle raged on, but life went much like normal life in the Shroomfire base when outside of battle. People usually even relaxed. It was much like an underground city; you would never guess that it was anything else under normal circumstances. But every day was an adventure…

**That's the intro! Please review, in upcoming episodes, it will be cool and exciting, with lots of fight scenes and a cooler outlook on Mario things! This fic may go on forever, so WE will always have at least 2 fics to write! **


	2. A Dry, Dry Battle Part 1

**WE welcome you to the first _true_ episode of Future Mario! WE hope you enjoy it and review it! WE do not own Mario… but he owns you…**

**A Dry, Dry Battle Part 1**

Mario Jr. woke up and stretched. He climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed and was not surprised to see Luigi still asleep, snoring at that. _I'm surprised I wake up before he does, his snoring keeps me up! _He thought jokingly. He took his hammer and strapped it to his back, and put the rest of his arsenal (A Metal cap, a Cape Feather, and Winged cap) in a pouch. He ate his breakfast and was ready for the day.

He walked down the streets, when he heard, "Hey, Mario!" He turned, smiled, and waved, "Hey, Bowser!" Though their parents were bitter enemies, Mario and Bowser Jr. were close friends, having grown up on the same side. "So, how're the siblings?" Mario inquired, "Same old, same old. Ludwig is writing a rock n' roll song!" Though Ludwig was not skilled in classical music, he aced in every other kind. Mario's rock band liked to use his music. "Great! Hey, wait a minute… is that... Oh no…" It was a swooper. And not just any swooper. It was red, which meant it was bringing a battle notice to the leader of Shroomfire, namely, Mario Jr.

"It's at Dry Dry Desert. At 1:00 pm tomorrow!" Mario Jr. announced to his generals, three of which were Luigi Yoshil and Bowser Jr. "See ya there!" He said in a falsely cheery voice. He hated battles, they lost many members. This _was_ a war after all, but Mario Jr. was only 16, and at that age, he shouldn't be seeing stuff like that. The blood, the cries of pain. The one thing that held him through was that Shadow Mario might be there.

Shadow Mario looked like Bowser Jr. did in Shadow Mario form, but looked like Mario Jr. and had no paint brush. Kamek had created him. Mario hated him to the core. Shadow Mario had almost killed his brother once. He looked forward to the day he could finish him off.

He took his hammer in his hands. "I guess it's time for pre-battle training." He said to his brother as they walked off to the training grounds. Mario Jr. and Luigi trained with 2 elderly hammer bros. named Crush and Smash. They could never beat their trainers.

"Look lively, Mario." Crush instructed, he was old, but with so much energy you could never tell, "Who knows? You might beat me this time!" Mario took his fighting stance. Luigi was training with Smash in the other room. "Okay…………_Go!_" They began to spar.

Mario started with a diagonal slash, but Crush blocked and knocked it out of the way. He them slammed Mario in the side. Winded, Mario staggered, struggling to keep his balance. He did just in time to block a horizontal blow to the head; Crush _never_ went easy on his student. Thinking quickly, Mario swung the hard side of his hammer over the stick of Crush's while blocking, hitting him in the helmet! "You actually managed to hit me this time! You're getting better!" Crush observed. Mario had barely any time to feel proud as he dodged a blow from Crush, who drove his hammer in the motion of a battering ram. Mario went for a head shot, but Crush ducked and hit him in the chin with the stick side of his hammer. Recovering fast, Mario jumped into the air, ready to slam his hammer on his teacher, but Crush blocked that with ease. Crush finished it by throwing Mario on his back and swinging to his head, stopping an inch away from what would have been a fatal blow.

"You've improved greatly!" Encouraged Crush, "Maybe next time!" Mario smiled, his teacher _always _said that. _But then again, he might be right_ he chuckled to himself. He exited the training grounds to see Luigi, looking battered and bruised; making him aware that he was just as bad. "Let's go home, bro." He said, "Dad will want to hear about our day!" "Besides, we've got a battle tomorrow!" Luigi said. He was smiling, but Mario knew he dreaded the battle just as much as he did.

**That's the first part of the pilot episode! You may have noticed WE switched from "Mario Jr." to "Mario" in the middle, because you get the idea by now! Please review! No flames, or WE will use them to burn your bank account! **


	3. A Dry, Dry Battle Part 2

**WE welcome you to part 2 of episode 1! This part will have a battle in it, of course. You will also see other Character's POVs, though WE won't mark them. WE do not own Mario… But my 9th personality knows where he lives…**

**Dry Dry Battle Part 2 **

Mario approached his dad's room. His dad, Mario Sr. The great hero in his day, always had great advice. Mario Sr. was not there, Mario's stomach clenched tighter. The battle was in 3 hours, he needed advice. "Need advice?" Said a voice with an Italian accent Mario recognized. "Dad? Yeah… Could you tell me…?" "No." "What?" "You're 16 years old, you can handle it!" "But…" No buts! You need to make decisions completely on your own now!" With that, the old man proceeded into his room, but then stopped, "By the way…Good Luck!" He shut the door.

Mario smiled; his dad still had that soft spot. By appearance, the only difference in Mario Sr. than his younger days was the gray hair. Mario sighed and gathered his inventory; he had to get his troops to Dry, Dry desert.

Luigi looked at his watch. Mario was late. "Where is he?" Yoshun asked him impatiently. Luigi looked at the blue Yoshi, who was usually laid back. Yoshun's older brother, Yoshil (An orange Yoshi with long scales,) was one of their best fighters, with a double bladed sword and element eggs that appeared in his hands rather than his butt. Yoshun more or less didn't care to compare himself to Yoshil, but they were as close as the Mario Bros. themselves.

"He should be here right about…Now!" Luigi pointed to the city, were they could see Mario riding Yoshil with his pet Dino-Torch, Blazer, on Yoshil's head. Yoshil screeched to a halt in front of their army. "Sorry I'm late." Mario panted as if he himself had been running. "Never mind." Luigi said, "Where are the naval units?" "Why would you need naval units in a desert?" Lemmy Koopa pointed out. "He's right," Said Bowser Jr. "Only the ground and air forces are necessary!" "Amen to that!" Said Lakilster, the Lakitu head of the air force (made up of Lakitus, Para-Troopas, Swoopers, Cleptos, Flutters, etc.).

They arrived at the Dry Dry Desert just in time, and saw the enemy army immediately. It was made up of Dark Koopatrols, Dark Moles, Dry Bones, Dark Pokeys, Dark Lakitus, and Dark Clefts. But what made Mario eager to battle was their leader…Shadow Mario! "So… I see you showed up!" He taunted in his menacing voice, "Ready to die?" "We end this now!" Mario said. "You've said that before, yet never mange to kill me!" This was too much. Mario grabbed a feather and grew a cape, Luigi put on a metal cap, and Mario gave the order. "_Charge! _Shell Stampede maneuver!" At that order, 100,000 Koopa Troopas withdrew into their shells, and charged in rows of 100, going in circles at 100 mph. This was a new strategy by Luigi. Everyone now had to stay on top of a shell to survive, and air force attacks didn't help. Mario flew with his cape and landed on the shell next to the one Shadow Mario was standing on, and took out his hammer. "Go ahead," Shadow Mario goaded, creating a Hammer from the material that made him, "Fight me!" Mario jumped toward him.

He sent his hammer slamming onto the shell where Shadow Mario had been a second before he turned around to see Shadow Mario with a raised hammer above him. Mario pointed his hand and let out a powerful blast of fire, blowing Shadow Mario off his shell. Shadow Mario landed on a big shell and Mario flew toward him. Shadow Mario used blue Fire to hit him out of the sky. Mario survived by grabbing onto a shell with his hand and climbing onto it. He let out a beam of fire towards Shadow Mario, who spun his Hammer around so fast that it absorbed the fire. While he did that, Mario jumped above him, and hit him with a ground pound!

"Cleftin, send your horn through him! Squad G, watch out for that Dark Pokey army to your left!" Luigi shouted orders as his brother was preoccupied with Shadow Mario. Of course, if Mario killed their General, then the battle was as good as won, but he should also help with the battle. With a combination of fire graffiti and his own fire breath, Bowser Jr. was burning many enemies. Yoshil had killed many Dark Koopatrols by cutting them in half and hitting them with bomb eggs. Everyone was helping out, many were dying. Luigi almost cries when a squad of Goombas was blown away in an explosion of blood by a Dark Bob-Bomb. Or when a Dayzee saved him from a Dark Cleft, but fell off the shells in the process and was crushed. _You'd better not die, Mario _Luigi thought as he let loose a bolt of lightning from his hammer at a Squad of Dark Koopatrols.

Shadow Mario shook his head, this was going to be interesting…


	4. A Dry Dry Battle Part 3

**WE welcome you to the Exciting conclusion of the first episode. These would be cooler in flash movies, so when picturing them, try cool angles and make things as kickass as possible! WE do not own Mario…or Luigi…or Peach…Bowser lost his castle to US in poker. **

**A Dry Dry Battle Part 3 **

"Crap…" muttered Shadow Mario, but then bellowed. "That does it! Send in…the_ heavy artillery_!" **Rumble…Rumble…**

"Oh, on…" said Luigi "Shoot! That can only mean…" said Mario. "Dark Giants! 4 of them!" Roy yelled. Basically, a Dark Giant is a Dark Koopatrol, but the size of a Blargg, and much more muscular. Luigi then decided "I was hoping to do this later… counter with _our_ heavy artillery!" 4 Blarggs marched in. Both Blarggs and Dark Giants were dumb animals that could wipe out their allies as well as the enemy. A Dark Giant had just wiped out 20 Shroomers and 17 of Kamek's soldiers a split second before a Blargg burned it and 3 Shroomers to a crisp. _Mario, hurry and kill Shadow Mario! _Luigi thought.

Mario put on his Metal cap, making him impervious to all but the strongest blows. He swung at Shadow Mario, who dodged and hit him with a mighty blow, shattering his armor. He then sweep-kicked and tripped Mario, who landed on a Shell. Mario swung below Shadow Mario, knocking his Shell out from under him. Shadow Mario survived by jumping onto the head of Mario's hammer, and then hit him square on the head with his hammer! Mario superheated his hammer, forcing Shadow Mario to jump off. He then hit him with a powerful blast of fire! Shadow Mario then charged, and hit Mario 50 feet into the air with blue fire!

_This is the end! _Mario thought as the Shell-filled ground rapidly approached him. But then, a quick-thinking wiggler caught him on his back, plowing through the shells. Mario rode it like a surfboard toward Shadow Mario. He then pointed the stick end of his hammer at Shadow Mario, a condensed fireball forming at the end, until… "Fire sniper!" Mario yelled, shooting a pencil-thin beam of fire at Shadow Mario, stunning him. Mario jumped high, fist facing Shadow Mario. His punch went into Shadow Mario's body! Of course, Mario knew this would happen, and unleashed 70 Kelvin of fire, Making Shadow Mario explode!

With their leader dead, the battle was lost for Kamek's soldiers. Dry, Dry Desert now belonged to Shroomfire. "I finally killed him!" Mario exclaimed. "No you didn't…" Bowser Jr. said sorrowfully, pointing somewhere, "Look!" Mario did, and saw the liquid pieces of Shadow Mario form together, regenerating him! "Nice try!" Shadow Mario taunted. "How do I _kill_ you?" Mario yelled, exasperated. "There is but one way, but I'm not going to tell you!" With that, Shadow Mario turned to vapor and disappeared. Mario clenched his teeth. "Mario?" Luigi said. Yoshil put his hand on Mario's shoulder, "Let it go." He said, "We'll figure out how to finish him; let's go home." With that, Mario, his friends, and what remained of their army went off into the horizon. Home.

**Pretty cool, huh? WE expect at least 5 more reviews before updating, tell US what ya think! **


	5. Joy of Chuckola Cola Part 1

**WE only got 2 of the 5 reviews we wanted, but for the sake of the fact that a full-grown adult is reading, WE must continue! Please, more people review next time. Not all episodes of Future Mario have battles, but they all have action. This one has a battle. WE do not own Mario or Pepsi…and Kamek does not rule the world, WE do.**

**Joy of Chocola Cola Part 1**

Mario leaned back in his chair and drank some delicious Chocola Reserve, the best kind of Chocola Cola there was. That, and some of their strongest soldiers, Chocolators, were made solid Chocola Reserve. He was in Shamalot, a bar were they went to drink Chocola Cola. It was a bar because Koopa Troopas and Goombas could get drunk from it.

He took another sip, and looked around the table at Luigi, Larry Koopa, and Goombart. They were playing air hockey. "I win again!" Said Luigi as Larry Koopa walked away, panting, "You wanna play me next, Mario?" Mario grunted. "For the Umpteenth time, Luigi! I'd rather be playing Video Games or training! Air Hockey isn't my thing!" "Chicken!" Mario picked up the puck, and threw it at Luigi. Luigi ducked, and the puck hit Wendy Koopa in the back of the head. "Why, you!" She fumed as she shot rings at Mario, who dodged and… "Cut it out!" Said a voice, "I _hate_ bar fights!" It was, to Mario's dismay, a red Swooper. A battle was coming.

The battle was at, of all places, Chucklehuck Woods. They were to free Bubbles, the soda maker, who also helped Kamek make weapons against his will. Sometimes, though, he managed to smuggle soda and weapons, such as Chocolators, to Shroomfire. Rumor had it that Kamek had him making a Super-Chocolator, as strong as 10 regular ones, and it was their goal to take back Chucklehuck Woods, and take the Super Chocolator for themselves.

Mario smiled, he liked Chocola Cola, it went good with Pasta and Pizza, his two favorite foods. He was on his way to band practice, where he, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Yoshil, Yoshun, and Goombario practiced their unnamed rock band. He had to tell them to cancel. Turns out, they knew.

"We need to practice for _battle_ now!" Said Ludwig, in his eerily calm tone. He put on his shell armor, and went into a fighting stance, "Who will fight me?" Luigi stepped forward, "I will!"

Ludwig let out a fireball, too quick for Luigi to dodge. Luigi got up and aimed his Thunderhand. Ludwig retreated into his shell and rolled towards Luigi, but Luigi fired, and the metal spikes in Ludwig's armor acted like lightning rods. _Z-z-z-z-z-zaaaaaap! _Ludwig emerged, steaming like a clam, and stomped his foot, creating an earthquake. Luigi was stunned for a second, but quickly recovered and jumped into the air, slamming his hammer on Ludwig's head. Ludwig raised his hands, "I give up!" He said in a slightly disoriented voice.

Mario lay in bed that night. Luigi, tired after his fight with Ludwig, fell on his bad and was asleep within seconds. His snoring alone would've kept Mario up for hours, but he was nervous. But then again, he was _always_ nervous before a battle, and things never went too bad. With that thought in his mind, he was relaxed. Luigi's snoring was the only thin keeping him awake.

**That's the first part of episode 2! WE parodied the Pepsi slogan for the title. So, once again, WE do not own Pepsi. Please review! This subliminal message says… review! No flames!**


	6. Joy of Chuckola Cola Part 2

**WE welcome you to Part 2 of the episode with the title that parodies Pepsi. WE want at least 2 reviews for this and the last chapter until WE write the next one. The next episode will be a one-parter and completely comedy, but it will be after this episode is complete. WE have also realized that WE have been spelling "Chuckola" and "Chuckolator wrong. WE do not own Mario…or Pepsi…or your house…**

**The Joy of Chuckola Part 2**

Mario awoke, strapped his hammer, stocked his inventory, and left. The battle was, of all times, at 10 a.m. on a Saturday, when he usually slept in. He had to practically…well, he _did_…yell in Luigi's ear to wake him up.

They waited to ambush Kamek's army, led by a Dark Koopatrol for a general. Finally, led by a reluctant Bubbles, the army came. "Don't hurt the soda maker," Mario whispered, "He's technically an ally." Once the time was ideal, Mario yelled "Charge!" They did as he ordered. Caught unawares, the small army was taken down easily, but they failed to kill or capture the General. "Go to the Chuckolola!" Ordered Mario, "The Super Chuckolator is there!" Bubbles tapped his arm. "Careful, they've got an army guarding it, and no doubt that General has forewarned them!" He warned. Mario nodded, took his hammer in his hands, and took off.

They saw a factory ahead of them, manufacturing Chuckolators. In the middle of it, dormant, was what must have been the Super Chuckolator. It stood 50 feet tall, and was red instead of purple. Its Shield was metal instead of wood. Pipes were pumping Chuckola Reserve into it. And it was stirring. It was almost complete.

Mario didn't waste a moment. "Charge! Take control of that weapon!" The army let out a battle cry, and charged. Unlike the last army, however, this one was prepared. Within a few moments, the battle could go either way. Mario wasn't undefeated, he had lost battles before, but this was crucial. He looked to a Koopa Troopa manning a Bullet Bill cannon. The Koopa understood. It started firing Banzai Bills.

Just then, a roar escaped the mouth of the Chuckolator, and its eyes opened. It was awake, and belonged to Kamek's army. It swung a mighty sword, and 100 Shroomers were killed, but the attack didn't faze Kamek's army. "Now or never, we have to destroy it!" Mario yelled at Luigi. Luigi nodded, and blasted Thunder at it. It casually blocked with its steel shield. Mario knew haw to destroy it, but it was risky. "Luigi, Yoshil, Banzai Maneuver!" Yoshil sighed, "Always acting the hero aren't you?" Two Banzai Bill cannons got ready to fire, and Yoshil and Yoshun covered the front of the Banzai Bills with bomb eggs. They fired at the Super Chuckolator. Mario and Luigi hopped on them, steering the Banzai Bills whose eyes were covered with Bomb eggs. If they didn't jump off at the right time, they would be caught in the blast. Luigi jumped off first, his Bill annihilating the Super Chuckolator's shield. Mario Jumped off as his embedded itself in the monster, and blasted it with fire. The resulting blast has the power of 3 A-Bombs. It was definitely enough to destroy the Beast, along with the General who was standing too close. The battle was as good as won.

Back in the Shroomfire city, Mario told his Dad that they had succeeded in retaking Chucklehuck Woods and rescuing Bubbles, but had failed to gain the Super Chuckolator. Mario Sr. told him that 2 out of 3 wasn't bad.

"Dad," Said the shamed Mario, "Close only counts in Horseshoes." "Don't say that! You freed a person, and regaining freedom for the world is what Shroomfire is about! It's not just about beating Kamek!" Mario had to agree, though he noted that, to Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, that _was _what it was about. He went back to his room, a feeling of half-victory, half-defeat in his heart.

**That's episode 2! There was only one short fight scene, but this fic is about more than that! The next Chapter will be comedy, so no Flames about it! **


	7. Drunks of the Round Table

**WE would first like to remind you that this is, first and foremost, a comedy Chapter. So no Flames about it! WE do not own Mario, or Monty Python and the Holy Grail… The song is from that movie, so if you can't imagine the tune, rent that movie. WE suggest buying it, it's funny!**

**Two things will be side by side, here is the key: **_italics_ What they are singing Normal What they are doing.

**Drunks of the Round Table**

Mario, Luigi, Yoshil, Yoshun, and Yosha walked to Shamalot, the bar. "Why didn't Bowser Jr. want to come?" "He says that Roy says that the Koopa Troopas get drunken big time on the 3rd Saturday of the Koopa Year." Mario nodded in agreement, "They're scary when they're drunk!"" He commented. "I'm sure they don't get _too_ drunk!" Luigi insisted as they opened the door.

(Upbeat Music)

_We're Knights of the Round Table _Three Koopatrols bunch together and sing

_We dance whenever we're able! _5 Koopas get on a table and dance.

_We do routines and chorus scenes with footwork impeccable! _They bang mugs together and drink

_We dine well here in Shamalot _They throw forks and Spoons

_We eat Ham and Jam and Spam a lot! _They stand in unison and sing.

(Upbeat interlude) 5 Koopas Can-can on the table, A bar fight.

_We're Knights of the Round Table _They stand, dance and sing

_Our Shows… Are for…midable! _They dance on a Table

_But many times, we're given rhymes that are quite unsingable! _They dance drunkenly

_We're Opera mad in Shamalot _Two Koopas wearing Viking helmets

_We sing from the diaphragm a loooooooot! _They tear curtains down and sing Longley.

(Long, upbeat interlude)

They dance.

Bartender shines a glass like nothing was happening, music is quieter then.

Koopa drums on Koopatrol helmets for a minute, finishing by hitting a Goomba on the head.

_In war, we're tough and able! _They dance while Mario and Luigi and co. stare.

_Quite in-de-fa-gi-gable! _They step on a Poochie.

_Between our quests, we seek invests, and impersonate Clark Gable! _They dance stupidly while wearing false moustaches.

_It's a busy life in Shamalot… _They…dance…some more…

_(Baritone solo) I have to push the, pram a loooot! _Koopatrol sings

(Upbeat ending)

"Well," Said Luigi as they exited the bar, "_That_ was…" "Scary?" Said Mario. "…Disturbing." Luigi finished. "They _are_ that drunk!" Said Yosha, "I guess I owe Yoshun 10 coins."

**WE know, badly written, but imagine it. You'll imagine it better if you've watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Hope you though it was funny! There will be more comedy Chapters, but most chapters will be Kickass! R&R. Please write on the Future Mario Forum!**


	8. Thwomps and Koopalings Part 1

**WE welcome you to Episode 4! This episode stars, not Mario, but Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. WE hope to get at least 3 different people to review! WE do not own Mario…and neither do you.**

**Thwomps and Koopalings Part 1**

Bowser Jr. got out of bed, and let out a mighty roar, waking the others. "We need a new alarm clock!" Said Larry, rubbing his eyes. Bowser Jr. chuckled, "Ludwig, go wake Wendy up. I doubt my wake up call was loud enough to reach her room." Wendy was as mad as the others to be woken up.

A few hours later, Bowser Jr. Ludwig and Lemmy were meditating in the fields. By use of magic, Shroomfire made natural places underground. Bowser Jr. Ludwig and Lemmy were the only Koopalings who involved meditating in their training. Ludwig was a mysterious and unpredictable guy, so no one knew why he did it. Lemmy trained as a ninja after Bowser was killed, and ninjas meditated.

Bowser Jr. however, did it for the biggest reason of all. He was communicating with the ghost of Bowser. Not even his siblings knew he could do this, and he didn't know how.

In the confines of Bowser Jr's mind, Bowser appeared. "Father, I need to ask you something." Said Junior. "What is it?" Bowser asked loudly. "Well…I'm wondering if you think I'm taking good care of my younger brothers and sister…" Bowser sighed. Having entrusted Jr. with the care of the younger Koopalings, Jr. was often wondering if he was doing it right. "Of course. Iggy seems less crazy, and Wendy can finally shut her mouth." Bowser Jr. smiled, his dad was a funny one. Though he didn't quite approve of his kids being friends with the sons of his arch-enemy.

Bowser Jr. cut the connection and came back to reality. The others were already done. Ludwig was playing a beautiful song on his flute (he had many instruments), and Lemmy was stretching.

"Hey, Bowser!" Said a familiar voice. Jr. turned around to see Luigi, running up to him. "What, where's Mario?" He asked. "He left this morning on recon, and has asked you to lead the regaining of Thwomp Volcano. We found out that they enslaved the Thwomps there and use them to execute prisoners. If we gain it back, we will also regain a lot of our own, and add some Thwomps. Not to mention a good supply of geothermal energy."

"The what now?" Asked Lemmy. "Geothermal energy uses heat from the earth. It pumps water down to the hot spot, turning it into steam, which spins turbines, producing electricity. Volcanoes have a lot of it." Ludwig explained. "Anywho." Said Luigi, "We need you to lead it." Jr. nodded, he turned to Ludwig and Lemmy. "Gather up the Koopalings, we need to prepare."

Bowser Jr. stood by the wall, painting elaborate pictures with his brush. He was excited, anxious, and nervous at the same time. Tomorrow, he would either prove himself, or humiliate himself. He was determined not to do the latter.

**Howe was that? A little bit of educational stuff, too! That's right, geothermal energy exists. Please review, no flames! My 9th personality says anyone who sends US flames is retarded and has no life.**


	9. Thwomps and Koopalings Part 2

**Welcome to part 2 of episode 4! Nobody has gone to the Future Mario Forum yet, so please write there. WE do not own Mario…so Nintendo you can't sue! Da da da da da, da…da da! Can't touch US! Da da da da da, da…da da! Can't touch US! WE'VE been around the world, from Hanford to Back Bay. Its 13storytellers, go 13storytellers, let's see 13storytellers, yeah 13storytellers! Let's see Regis rap this way!**

**Thwomps and Koopalings Part 2**

Bowser Jr. slept on the hard, cold ground of the peak of Thwomp Volcano. They had been ransacking the settlements of Kamek's army, and they declared a battle for tomorrow. Finally, they would get to the fighting. They had also gained some Thwomp, Thwimp, and Thwack soldiers. But he was nervous that it would all be for naught. _Is this how Mario Jr. feels? _He thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, it was Roy. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bacon! I wish that was breakfast!" He said. Bowser Jr. rubbed his eyes, he had overslept. "Come on!" Said Iggy, "I'm yearning for a fight!"

They approached the edge of the peak; Kamek's soldiers were gathered there, hoping to ambush them. Seeing that they were expected, a battle broke out. Wendy sliced many with her rings. Lemmy cracked many necks. Iggy teleported all over the place. Morton crushed those who stood in the way of him and his ball 'n chain. Ludwig plowed through troops with his shell, Larry stomped on Dark Goombas, and Roy punched and burned. All the while, Jr. was shouting orders, breathing fire, and spreading graffiti.

The battle was, however, going badly. "Sir!" Said a Goomba, "We are outnumbered! What do we do?" "Even the odds!" Jr. said, "Team attacks!" He shouted, the Koopalings understood.

"Fire Twin Tornado!" Jr. ordered as Roy breathed fire onto a spinning Iggy and Larry, creating two fiery cyclones that plowed through the troops. "Bladed shell!" He used electric graffiti on Ludwig's Shell armor, magnetizing it. Ludwig spun as he charged and Wendy shot rings, attaching them to Ludwig's magnetized shell. Morton shot out his Ball 'n Chain, Ludwig attached to it, and Morton spun, cutting and crushing many. "Ninja Punch!" Lemmy jumped on Roy's gauntlets. Every time Roy missed a punch, Lemmy cut up the target in mid-dodge.

The battle evened out then, as even more team attacks were pulled off. Finally, in a desperate attempt, the enemy let out 7 Dark Giants! "Super Fireball!" Jr. ordered. The Koopalings formed a "Human" ball, except for Jr. who covered them with fire graffiti. The Koopalings were immune to it, and breathed fire on their covering, heating it to Super Nova. They rolled around and killed all but 2 Dark Giants.

Jr. was right between them, they tried to punch him, and he jumped. Their punches hit each other! One was decapitated, and the other fell into the volcano. The battle was won.

The Koopalings had a victory party that night; Mario Jr. and Luigi were there. Jr. even managed to have fun. "And…and then they punched each other, it was so cool!" Roy told the Mario bros. Mario turned to Jr. "Ya done good, Bowser, ya done good!" Bowser Jr. smiled, and took a sip of his Chuckola Cola.

**That's it! What did you think of the moves? Were they cool? WE hope so! Please review and visit the Future Mario Forum! No flames! **


	10. Silence after Bloodshed Part 1

**Welcome to the hopefully long-awaited next Chapter of Future Mario! Please, visit the forum and review more often! WE do not own Mario…and he don't own the Pasta Factory…He tried, though…**

**Silence after Bloodshed part 1**

Mario ran tearfully home. He had just returned from a battle at Rose Way. It was a routine area near Rose Town that was often fought over for it's "weirdness"…one could never know what new things they could find, such as resources. That didn't make it any better, though. His friend, Koopano's dad had been killed in that war. He had hated delivering the news to him. He arrived home, burst through the door, and ran straight to his room. He didn't cry, but he muttered.

Luigi listened at the door. He was worried that Mario might finally be losing his mind. He had to go to his dad for help.

Mario Sr. was playing cards with uncle Luigi when his younger son burst through and told everything about the battle to him. He then proceeded to tell him Mario Jr's behavior, which included outbursts, random yelling, sweating and shutting himself in his room. Mario Sr. listened, turned to Uncle Luigi, and said, "Take your kids for a walk, they needn't hear what I'm about to say until they're older."

Uncle Luigi's kids, Marty and Lucky, looked very much like the Baby Mario Bros. in overalls. They were 4 years old and looked forward to when they could join the rebellion. They were, indeed, naïve. But cute, no one could deny they were cute… and kinda funny.

"Luigi, this time came for me once. He is indeed, going mad." Luigi gulped, "No, no! He can be helped! Look at me! Do I look insane to you?" Luigi shook his head. "All he needs is a week off, a vacation, if you will. No violence, just peace. You can take over until he's ready for more, can't you?"

It was then Luigi regained his voice, "Are you sure he will be willing to take a vacation?" "Even if he isn't, he will. And if he sneaks into battle, I'll ground him for life!" He replied, smiling. Luigi smiled back. "But for now, get him out of bed. Your Mom's making fried Shrooms!"

Mario didn't take his vacation lightly. He was reluctant. Finally, after agreeing to leave Shadow Mario to him, Luigi got him to agree. "Hey!" Said a voice, they looked down to see Marty and Lucky, Marty was speaking, "Can I take over?" He asked excitedly. "Sorry, I am, we've already decided." Luigi said. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…" They groaned. "Hey! Is that _my_ hammer, Marty?" Mario exclaimed, Marty started to run, "_Get back here you little Fuzzie!_" Luigi watched as Mario chased Marty. _I hope he can relax with those two around. _He thought, "Come on, Sparky." He said to his pet Amp, "We've got work ta do!"

**That's it so far! How did ya like it? Please review, with no flames. Also, please post on the Future Mario Forum, please!**


	11. Silence after Bloodshed Part 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but WE had things to do. Anyway, here is the next part! WE do not own Mario…and neither do you, so there.**

**Silence after Bloodshed Part 2**

Mario sat on the couch, bored out of his wits. His friends had gone off to a battle at Petal Meadows, a place that was enchanted to remain beautiful no matter what. He would have liked going there, but he might "lose his mind". _Come on, I'm as sane as anyone here…_he thought.

Luigi was afraid, more than usual. He had never gone into battle without Mario before, and wasn't as qualified as a leader.

"Hey," Said Yoshun from behind him, "You'll do fine, most of us are here, just not Mario."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Luigi answered, "We may win, but Mario would make things a hell of a lot easier."

"Never mind that," Said Larry, not looking up from his iron feet that he was adjusting, "These things are never easy. Accept that, and you've taken a big leap in understanding this war."

Luigi nodded, Larry was right. These things were never easy. Plus, it seemed, they just got harder.

He looked at the opposite side of the field, and saw the enemy. Led by the Wario clones, clones of Wario and Waluigi in their teenage years, who hated the Mario brothers almost as much as Luigi hated them. Luigi couldn't help himself.

"Charge!" He yelled, "Aim for the fat guy and the stick figure!"

That got them mad.

"Hey!" Yelled Wario, "Where's your big brother, shrimp! Did he chicken out?"

Now Luigi was mad. Before they could react, the Wario Clones were hit with a blast of lightning. That hurt…a lot.

"Ow…" Said Waluigi.

Mario decided that he should spend his time training Marty and Lucky in Hammer skills. Too bad they were so…childish.

"Hey, he cheated!" Lucky complained as Marty Knocked him down with a rubber hammer, "He moved before you said go!"

"No he didn't," Mario pointed out casually, "Besides, there are no rules in war, so the enemy can't 'cheat'. So get used to it! Now what have we learned?"

"Kamek cheats!" The two said in unison. Mario sighed and hung his head. _Were me and Luigi ever this naïve?_

"Forget it; I've got to go practice with the cape. You two can come watch a pro, if you want." The two readily agreed.

**Will Mario adjust to his vacation? Will Luigi win the battle? Who stole my wallet? Why am I asking you all these questions? The answers to two of those questions in part 3! I will not write another chapter without 2 new reviews and 1 post on the Future Mario Forum.**


	12. Silence after Bloodshed Part 3

**WE didn't get the forum post WE asked for, but WE will let that slide…for now. _Please_ post on it, it has 3 topics, all posted by US, with no replies. **

**WE do not own Mario…but Wario was the one who stole OUR wallet, he is currently in the Mushroom hospital…I let my 13th personality loose on him. **

**Silence after Bloodshed Part 3**

Mario spun in the air. Flying was great. It gave him…freedom. He did every trick he could think of, while the easily amused Marty and Lucky stared in awe. _If they like the cape, they should see how kickass I am in Metal form. _He thought smugly. He landed with a cape pound, and the battle simulation started…

Then it shut off. "What?" Mario demanded. A Koopa Troopa walked out, "You can't do that on your vacation, you need to be calm. I know it sounds boring, but trust me, you need it." He said. Mario scowled, and then stomped out. _I have to admit, though _he thought _I do feel more…relaxed._

Marty and Lucky rushed up to him. "Cool tricks! Everyone who saw you was awed, even Princess Pill!"

Mario felt a lump in his throat, "Pill saw me?"

Pill was the daughter of King Peasley, of the former Beanbean Kingdom. She was head of the medical units, so everyone still called her "Princess". She was pretty, nice, popular, and Mario was in love with her. His parents, unknown to him, knew about it, but thought it was just a crush.

"Yeah, she's heading this way!" Lucky said. Mario looked in the direction he was pointing and, sure enough, a blond, pony-tailed girl in a nurse's uniform was heading his way.

"Hello, Pill!" He said in a friendly tone as his cape disappeared, "How've you been?"

Pill stopped walking. The leader of Shroomfire had only spoken to her 5 times in her life, and her friends always bugged her about meeting that particular celebrity. She didn't think he remembered her.

"Fine," She said, "Nice flying."

"Yeah, I like flying," He said casually, trying to look cool, "It's synonymous with freedom in my eyes."

"So you're trying to make the world fly away from Kamek?" She joked. Mario chuckled.

"No!" Said Lucky, "He's trying to kill Kamek and free the world! And someday, me and my brother are going to help him, and we're going to be so good, he'll be invincible! Yeah!" He gave Marty a high five.

"Well…" Said Pill, taken aback by the sudden outburst, "I need to assign medics to the Petal Meadows battle, gotta go!" she ran off, she had to tell her friends.

Mario, however, was mad at his cousins for ruining the moment.

"Guys," He said, "Go home, I'm going to Shamalot."

Luigi batted away a Dark Goomba with his Hammer. The battle had gotten savage, and they even had to send in Skull Bowsers (Dry Bones that looked like Bowser, a boss in New Super Mario Bros.). He had to get the Wario clones, but Iggy had apparently gotten to them first, warping to Luigi and bringing him to them.

"Yipe!" Wario exclaimed, waving a white flag. He was too lazy to fight. "You win! But we don't lose, either!"

Luigi was perplexed, until a Dark Lakitu appeared and lifted them onto its cloud, and flew away. They had escaped.

He sighed, "Good job, Iggy, let's clean up the mess they left behind." They had won, thanks to the cowardice of the Wario Clones.

Mario was surprised to see Luigi home when he returned from Shamalot. Luigi told him the battle was over, and the Wario clones had chickened out.

"Figures." Mario chuckled, "They just can't get their hands dirty."

"How was your vacation?" Luigi asked.

Mario thought for a minute, "Good, I guess," He said, "But at the same time, I'm glad it's over."

**That's episode 5! The next one will debut more new characters, but bad guys. WE won't reveal them yet! R&R, no flames! Please post on the forum!**


	13. Flames of Fate

**I welcome you to the next chapter. Notice something? I said **_**I **_**instead of **_**WE**_**. I am 13storyteller's 14th personality, AKA: His younger brother. We share an account, and are Co writing this fic together. I will be appearing from time to time, so enjoy. I don't own Mario…and he better give me those 4000 coins he owes me!**

**Flames of Fate**

Late one night, Mario was awake in his room, preparing for the inevitable news of an upcoming battle. Kamek had begun a more relentless offensive. The Yoshis were off defending Chucklehuck Woods, with the Koopalings defending Joke's End. Only he and Luigi were left. Mario was panting anxiously, waiting for the news to arrive. He hated battles, but the knowledge that a battle was near was nearly unbearable.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Luigi asked, merging from the bedroom. "I feel that something big is going to happen…" Mario muttered sleepily. "You're just getting a little to nervous." Luigi said, but was slightly afraid of the idea that Mario may be right. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The Red Swooper came in and delivered a message. "Sorry to disturb you two." The Swooper said, as he flew half-asleep into the night. "The next battle takes place at Lethal Lava Land…Immediately?" Mario yelled. "Mario, I don't know about you, but I say we need to set some sort of curfew on when battles start." Luigi said, as he hit the ground, snoring.

Mario stood in front of his army. They were mostly fire-related. Embers, Lava bubbles, Fire Bros., Baby Bowser's (loaned to him by Bowser Jr.), Chomps, Bullies, and Blarggs. The rest were Dry Bones, Goombas and Koopa Troops. And of course, his air force.

Mario made the usual speech. Prepare for battle…we must win…blah blah blah. But inside he was feeling different. _It's going to happen this battle _he thought. _Whatever it is. _He hoped that whatever it was wasn't too much.

With these troops, he had the advantage on this field. If things stayed that way, there wouldn't be too much causality. As this thought emerged into his head, a large army came. It contained the usual variety of Kamek's forces, but there was one exception. On the platform where the Big Bully once stood, there was a strange creature, tall, dark, but hard to see from the distance. _I knew this was to easy…_ Mario thought as his troops began to charge.

"Hand of Bowser formation!" Mario commanded, as the group of Embers and Bubbles formed into a giant Bowser-Like hand, and slammed on their opponents. "All troops form a perimeter around that hand." The figure commanded. After that, all of the troops began to go to every platform in the area, surrounding the hand. "Open Fire!" at that command, every single trooper began to fire magic blasts at the Hand of Bowser.

Knowing that they couldn't last that long, the Hand began to swipe at all troops they could, taking out a serious chunk of the troops, but then eventually collapsed, with most Embers and Bubbles dying, and the rest spreading out. "That was a real gain-loss situation." Luigi said. "On the plus side, this counter attack cost the bad guys 1/3 of their troops, but we lost nearly every Ember and Bubble in our current army."

"Dammit!" Mario said. "This guy seems to be smarter than the average general. We need to do something just as offensive. Surfing Trooper Maneuver!" As the name implied, the Koopas all got into their shells, and the other troops hopped on and ride them. "This may be a water-based move, but it works just fine here!" Luigi said in a smug tone.

"Hm…" the figure said "Shoot the Koopa shells!" he commanded. The troops tried to hit the shells, but the Shroomers were moving to quickly. "Big Blargg ambush!" Mario said. After the command, a group a Blarggs came to one of the tilting platforms and used their weight to send the troopers plunging into the lava. "We need to reach their leader!" Mario said. "Fireball Bridge!"

The embers and Lava Bubbles merged yet again, this time forming stairs. Mario ascended, but he soon saw that Dark Giants were desecrating his pathway ahead. If he didn't think of something soon, he'd be burned in the lava below.

Luckily, a rather stupid Dark Lakitu charged and tried to knock him off the bridge. Mario grabbed his cloud, and knocked him off instead. He then rode the cloud to the platform, ready to face the general.

Once Mario landed on the platform, he saw the general. He had a head that looked like a Bully without the little legs, a cloak that boar Kamek's insignia on the back and claws. "Who in the hell are you?" Mario asked. "I am Pyramus, Kamek's elite general of fire, and the one to bring your doom!"

Pyramus? Who names their kid that?" Mario said, trying to appear confident. He had a bad feeling about this guy. Something was…unnatural about him. There was something unnatural about _all_ of Kamek's creations, but this one was different. "What's the deal with you anyway? Elite general of Fire?" Mario finally asked.

"It took you long enough, boy." Pyramus said. "There are a grand total of seven elite generals. There are only 4 who rank above us; Lord Shadow Mario, Lord Wario, Lord Waluigi, and Master Kamek himself. As I told you, there are several. There is Gustafam, Elite General of Wind. Teracoos, Elite General of Earth. Arenquet, Elite General of Water. Nitorghos, Elite General of Darkness. Zeemafaf, Elite General of Light, and Reapangel, Elite General of the Dead."

"Who in Eldstar's name decided to give you all such long and stupid names?" Mario said, hoping it would anger the general. "Cocky little boy aren't you?" Pyramus said. "It's a shame I never could have never met your father. He might have actually posed a challenge." "I'll make you eat those words!" Mario said, as his hammer ignited, and rushed to Pyramus. His hammer missed by a mere centimeter. "Hm… a nice trick." Pyramus said, as a double-sided hammer appeared out of the lava. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." "We'll see about that." Mario retorted, as the fierce fire fight began.

Pyramus began with a big blast of fire in the shape of an arrow. Mario, borrowing a move from Shadow Mario, spun his hammer so fast that it absorbed the blow. He then ran toward Pyramus, struck, and missed. Worse yet, Pyramus caught his hammer and set it ablaze. Luckily, Mario wrenched it out of his grasp before his hammer could be incinerated. He took out a Fire Flower and planted it; it started firing at Pyramus, who got hit a few times. Pyramus charged like a bully, Mario jumped over him, but then jumped in pain as he realized Pyramus had left a trail of Lava in his wake. As he fell, Pyramus charged him again, hitting him in midair!

Mario then hit Pyramus in the back with his hammer, flipped, and slammed him into the ground! Pyramus then tripped Mario with his double-edged hammer, and slammed him in the gut! Winded, Mario got up, and blocked another blow. Mario ignited his fist and went for a fiery punch, but Pyramus countered with the same move! The fire exploded, catching them both!

As Pyramus got up, he saw a blazing hammer tip at his throat. "You lose!" Said Mario, "I guess now we know who's better at playing with fire!" "You won the fight, but the battle is mine!" Pyramus said, and sure enough, his troops were overrunning the place.

"Crap!" Luigi said. "I underestimated his reserves! The battle is lost…RETREAT!" at that, all Shroomers began to run. "I may lose the battle, but at least Kamek will have to learn his elite general of fire is dead!" Mario said as he swung his hammer. However, before the hammer struck, Pyramus dissolved into the floor, like Shadow Mario. "Dammit! I _hate_ when they do that!" Mario yelled in frustration. "Mario, we gotta get outta here!" Luigi said. "Why?" Mario asked, as he saw 13 Dark Giants. "_That's_ why!" Luigi yelled. "Ok, but before I go…" Mario said, as he shot fire at one, who tipped into the other, and that one tipped into the other, and so on, and they all fell in lava. "I just _had_ to do that!" Mario said, as the brothers ran off.

**WE are speaking again! Hope you liked OUR brother's chapter! Just FYI, WE did ¾ of the battle sequence! WE typed that part OURselves. The rest was all him. **

**Me again! Don't think you've seen the last of me, I'll be back. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**You'll have to excuse him for that, but yeah, he'll type more chapters when WE let him! Please review and/or post on the forum!**


	14. The Meeting

**WE'RE back! Hope you enjoyed OUR brother's writing! _This _chapter is all US, baby! WE want more reviews! This is the first time WE'VE ever had more chapters than reviews! WE do not own Mario…so Nintendo can't sue US! Hahahahahahaha! **

**The Meeting**

On a high mountain, in a perpetual thunderstorm, stood Kamek's fortress. Large and intimidating, it struck fear into the hearts of civilians to look at. And in that very fortress, a meeting was taking place.

In the meeting room, the seven elite generals stood in shadows around Kamek's throne. Kamek himself looked unlike any magikoopa. He stood 7 feet tall, in black robes that could have belonged to Death himself. He held a staff instead on a wand. The Wario clones stood beside their "fathers", Wario and Waluigi Sr. In front of Kamek stood Shadow Mario.

"Lord Kamek," Said Pyramus, "I would like to report that Lethal Lava Land remains ours!"

"I would like to report," Said Gustafam, "That Joke's End has been retaken!"

"Sadly, Lord Kamek," Said Aqueous, "Chucklehuck Woods remains theirs. I was…forced to retreat."

"**You have failed me, Aqueous!**" Boomed the hideous voice of Kamek, "**If you weren't still useful, I'd have you executed!**"

"You are very merciful, my Lord." Said Aqueous, unfazed.

"The question remains," Said Waluigi Sr. "How to rid ourselves of Shroomfire. We cannot run the world peacefully until then."

"I have a plan," Said Shadow Mario, "If we can get their leader onto our land, alone, he will be easy pickings! Without their leader, Shroomfire will crumble!"

"**A simple, yet clever plan! You have made me proud, Shadow Mario!**" Kamek inquired, "**Let the plan take place tomorrow!**"

**A short, yet ominous chapter! It leads up to an exciting adventure for Mario, Bowser Jr., and Yoshil! Please review!**


	15. Beyond Part 1

**WE welcome you to the next episode of…Future Mario! This episode should be long. It stars Mario Jr, Bowser Jr, Yoshil and…Marty and Lucky! From the forum, these two seem to be the most popular characters, so WE'LL put them in the adventure for comic relief! There will be drama, tears, self discovery…and Marty and Lucky won't learn a thing! WE do not own Mario…Shigeru Miyamoto does. Greatest game-maker ever! **

**Beyond Part 1**

"Joke's End now belongs to Kamek. A weird guy with a Swooper's head and wings was there, named Gustafam." Bowser Jr. reported, looking bruised. Mario sighed and turned to Yoshun.

"Chucklehuck Woods is still ours, but we also got a weird one." Yoshun added, "Some freak with a blooper for a head and tentacles named Arenquet. He kept spraying water on trees, and they turned into Trunkles (from Mario & Luigi: SS)!" Yoshil, the orange one, only stood in the corner and nodded. Mario sometimes wondered about his orange friend. A great warrior, and could be fun, but weird.

He sighed, "All this trouble, and we get _recon_ for an assignment? Honestly, I should _fire_ who assigns these things!"

"That would be mom, bro." Luigi pointed out. Mario sighed again. A long time ago, his dad was always rescuing his Mom from Jr's Dad. And Jr. She was the _last_ person you'd expect to do military work. But she _was_ a good strategist.

"Look, I know you want to investigate the elite generals, but recon is important, nonetheless!" Iggy told him, "It helps us to see where Kamek is most vulnerable."

Mario hitched up his recon backpack, put in a few weapons, strapped on his hammer, and was ready to head out.

"Good Luck!" Luigi said to him.

"Okay, 3 reasons why I don't _need _luck! One, Bowser Jr. and Yoshil are going with me. Two, I'm well armed. And tree…It's just recon."

"Can we come?" The speaker was obvious.

"No! Besides, nothing exciting is going to happen, it's just recon!" Mario told Marty and Lucky.

"You _always _say that when it's going to be cool!" Lucky complained.

"What are you talking about, no I don't!" Mario answered.

"Well…" Mario left before Marty could finish.

"Darn it! He's going to do cool stuff while we wait! I'm tired of waiting!" Marty complained.

"I know!" Lucky whispered to his brother, "We'll stowaway! When he sets his backpack down…"

He whispered his plan rather loudly. Unfortunately, Luigi was listening to the latest "Toad Tune Maker" CD, and couldn't hear them. They basically took their training hammers, followed him and slipped into his backpack, and were to wait for a battle.

They had been on recon for 2 hours, and Mario was getting bored. Blazer (his pet Dino Torch) was also getting restless.

"Don't complain I'm bored, too." Yoshil said as he opened his mouth.

They were in Rogueport by now, not looking all that different since Kamek's regime began. The only difference was an increase in poverty. Mario still shuddered at it. They were magically disguised as beggars.

The head crime boss, Don Frankie the Pianta, and his son, Pintario, were actually good friends of Shroomfire. That gave them an advantage here.

Mario was lost in thought when he heard, "Run! It's Zeemafaf, Kamek's General of light!" Apparently the civilians already knew of their existence. Mario looked and, indeed, there was a cloaked figure with a Sparky for a head and glowing hands stood in front of him. It was looking at him.

"Hello…Mario!" He said as he flicked his wrist and their disguises disappeared. The civilians gasped at the famous leader of Shroomfire, their saviors. They also gasped as Yoshil and Bowser Jr. were revealed, along with their 2 guards.

"How did you know we were here?" Yoshil demanded.

"As the General of Light, I can see through your pitiful disguises! I saw you here!" He said, "And you're all alone! Perfect! Now I can carry out Kamek's…"

"Not so fast!" Said two familiar voices from inside Mario's backpack that made him groan.

Marty and Lucky busted out, brandishing their hammers.

"Dun dun dun dun! Never fear! Marty and Lucky are here!" They declared in unison, adding theme music. Everyone looked…stunned.

"_What_ are you guys doing here!" Mario yelled.

"Never mind!" Zeemafaf declared, "Despite that, you are now as good as…" He shot a light at them, "_Dead!_"

Mario covered his eyes, waiting to die…

He awoke, and looked around; Yoshil and Bowser Jr. were there, too. Marty and Lucky were asleep. The sky was in a perpetual storm, and the town they were in wasn't Rogueport. Mario was shocked as he realized where he was.

"We're in Toad Town!" He exclaimed to the others. Indeed, the houses were mushroom shaped, and poor Toads in rags littered the streets. Toad Town was not what it used to be.

In fact, it was only 50 miles from Kamek's fortress! They were _way _behind enemy lines!

"Darn," Was all Yoshil could say, "So _that's _his plan!"

Bowser Jr. picked up the sleeping toddlers. "We'd better wake'em up, it's a long way home, and something tells me they'll enjoy it!"

Mario nodded. Until they got home, they were easy pickings for Kamek.

"Hey Mario, are we gonna get to fight?" Marty exclaimed, riding on Yoshil's back with Lucky.

"No," Mario answered, "If we get into a fight, _you _two are to stay back!"

"Awwwwwwww…" They complained.

"We need to get to a computer," Bowser Jr. told him, "We need to send an SOS to the base."

"Agreed," Said Yoshil, "It's about 287 miles until we get to the secret Warp Pipe to the base."

"Shhh, be quiet about that!" Mario whispered.

They were still in Toad Town, and were once again in disguise. They were looking for an inn with a computer, as they may very well be spending the night.

They finally found an inn called "Club 64". It was also a bar. In there, Toads laughed, drank, and sang. It's amazing how people could find rare moments if happiness in the darkest of times.

"Hey, we need a room with internet access." Lucky shouted. Mario slapped him upside the head.

"Obnoxious kids aren't they, hehe…" Mario said meekly.

Luckily, they were able to get a room, but with a crappy computer.

"Damn!" Yoshil said, "We can send a message, but it may not be complete."

Sure enough, only half their message got through to Shroomfire.

**We were attacked by one of Kamek's generals in Rogueport, and warped behind enemy lines. We need help. We are in…**

"It cuts off there." Mario Sr. told both Luigis.

"We need to locate them!" Uncle Luigi said, "Can you trace it?"

"They made it untraceable in case Kamek saw it!" Mario answered.

"Then all we can do is have faith in them, and send out a search party." Luigi said.

It was the next day, and they were in the field. Kamek's soldiers lined the streets, so they needed to be careful. Unfortunately…

"You little brat!" A dark Dry Bones sneered, "You hit me!"

Mario ran to get Lucky off the guard, but his disguise fell off as he ran.

"………Oops……" He said as they started to run.

"Get them! They're Shroomers, the leader no less!"

Mario jumped on Yoshil as Marty and Lucky were carried by Bowser Jr. along with Blazer. They were in a gated area now. Barbed wire and all. As they jumped a cliff, Yoshil started to fall.

"We're gonna die!" Mario screamed as Bowser Jr. landed on the other side.

Yoshil started kicking his feet, and they hovered to the other side.

"How did you do that?" Mario asked.

"We Yoshis can do that; didn't you pay attention in Biology?"

"Not really."

They trudged on until they got to Rose town, where toads were striped instead of spotted. It, too, was dark and foreboding. Then, they heard a voice that made them jump.

"I seem to have had my attack on Warp, but now I shall kill you!" It was Zeemafaf, charging at them.

**Whoa! This is bad!** **Can they escape? This promises to be a long, exciting episode! Tune in! Please, review if you want this fic updated! And post on the forum!**


	16. Beyond Part 2

**WE are here again! Finally, more reviews! Please post on the forum, also. WE'RE sure you can balance the two. WE do not own Mario…and neither does the president. USA! USA! **

**Beyond Part 2**

"What are _you _doing here?" Mario exclaimed, annoyed.

"I was assigned by Lord Kamek himself to kill you," Zeemafaf replied, "And that's _exactly _what I'm going to do!"

"Not if _we _can help it!" Marty and Lucky said, running forward only to be caught by Mario.

"What did I tell you? This guy kills, and you guys cry when Luigi gives you a noogie!" He yelled, "Stay-out-of-it! GOT IT?"

"Yes sir…" They cowered.

Zeemafaf charged, drawing 2 laser pistols.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"We each have our own unique weapons." Zeemafaf said as he shot a laser at him.

Bowser Jr. went into his shell, and the laser bounced off. Mario drew out his hammer and hit the shell toward Zeemafaf, who dodged only to have it kicked back at him by Yoshil. He was then hit by a Dark Egg.

"Do you honestly think you can take on all _three _of us?" Yoshil said casually, drawing out his double-edged sword.

"The five of us!" Lucky exclaimed.

Mario glared, "Shut _up_!"

"Grrrrr… I must retreat for now!" Zeemafaf disappeared, dropping a blueprint.

Mario picked up the blueprint. It was a machine designed to use the power of…

"Star Spirits?" He exclaimed.

"What?" Bowser Jr. asked, who was also looking over it.

"It says here that the Star Spirits are scattered throughout the world, and only they can fire the Kamek Cannon, which is designed to located and destroy Shroomfire members!"

"How?" Yoshil asked.

"The rest is too technical, but it fits." Mario said, "I heard a myth from my Dad…"

"I think I may have heard it too…" Yoshil and Bowser Jr. said together.

"What?" Marty asked.

"Well, it's said that 16 years ago, when Kamek's rule had only gone on for a month, he attacked Star Haven. He had hoped to gain the Star Rod…"

"Much like my father had once done…" Bowser Jr. added.

"But the Star Spirits were forewarned. They absorbed it into themselves and, when Kamek attacked, went into hiding. If we find them, we can use their power to end this war!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now we _have _to make it back," Yoshil agreed.

"I still don't get it…" Marty and Lucky said.

They trudged on into Seaside town, yet another shadow of its former glory. It was mostly stores and slums. The good news was, they were now only 102 miles away from home.

They stopped at a restaurant for something to eat. They had collected some coins, and were hungry. It was here that they learned something that would make their trip much easier.

"Well," said the manager, "What'll it be? Sorry, no pets." He said, pointing to Blazer.

"Fried Shrooms for me, 2 Omelets for my reptilian friends, and 2 kid's meals for my cousins." Mario ordered.

When their meals arrived, they overheard something in the next table over.

"Well, I heard that their shipping POW blocks through ? (WE can't reveal where the base is), Kamek seems to be running short." Said a Toad

"As if his other WMDs aren't enough!" a Koopa complained.

Mario turned to his friends. "Did you hear _that_? We can stowaway in the Cargo, steal some POW blocks, and hop off close to home!" he whispered.

"Indeed." They nodded together.

"Hey! I already have a toy Chomp!" Marty complained at the toy he received, ruining the suspense.

They went to the station and, sure enough, large ? Blocks were being loaded with POW Blocks. They snuck up next to one, and got ready.

"Let me got first," Mario whispered, "Jumping's in my blood." And so he effortlessly bounded over the edge, followed by Blazer and then Yoshil. Bowser Jr. and the twins weren't far behind.

"Okay, I'll get some of these into my backpack." Mario whispered, "Lucky, don't touch that!"

It was half way through the ride when something went wrong.

"I've _found_ you, on this train, no less!" Said the voice of Zeemafaf.

"Don't you _ever _give up?" Mario exclaimed.

"Never mind," Said Yoshil, drawing his double-bladed sword, "_I'll_ handle him."

Zeemafaf fired a laser pistol, but Yoshil blocked it with a blade. A dark egg appeared in his right hand and he threw it, hitting a bull's eye.

"Arggggggggggggggh!" Zeemafaf howled in pain.

He was mad now, and let loose a bolt of lightning, hitting Yoshil in the chest. He was blown back, over the edge of the moving train! Luckily, he held onto the edge of the ? Block and flipped up, throwing two plasma eggs. They stopped in midair, on either side of Zeemafaf, and a beam went between them, hitting him! Recovering quickly, Zeemafaf let out an X shaped light, Yoshil couldn't dodge, but he managed to nullify the damage with an egg shield. Yoshil jumped and bombarded Zeemafaf with eggs, then ground-pounded him! Then he slashed him with his sword. Zeemafaf flew off the edge of the train. He didn't die, but they could see him running after the train, swearing.

"That takes care of that!" Yoshil said calmly, putting his sword away, he looked at Mario, "We'd better get off, we're there."

"That…was…_so cool_!" Marty and Lucky said together.

It was another hour until they got home, and everyone was overjoyed to see them.

"We thought your goose was cooked, bro!" Larry told Jr.

"Mmmmmm… Cooked goose!" Said Marty.

"You fought an elite general? I'm jealous!" Yoshun and Yosha said together.

After Mario told everyone about the star spirits, everything went silent, until Mario Sr. spoke.

"We'll make that a priority, but for now, let's celebrate!"

**Hope you like this episode! WE expect at least 3 different people to review! And please post on the forum. If you read this, review. If you think "No, someone else will." Then remember that "someone else" is probably thinking the same thing!**


	17. Honor Among Thieves Part 1

**Welcome to the next episode! WE hope you enjoy it! WE do not own Mario…or Luigi.**

**Honor among Thieves Part 1**

Popple took another sip of his Bean Whiskey. It wasn't a strong drink, but it was stronger than Chuckola Cola. He was waiting for someone. And that someone was the leader of Shroomfire himself.

Popple personally didn't care about the shape of the world. His life wasn't any better in the old days. But Shroomfire had promised him a good pay to join. They needed outside contacts. And he was just the man for the job, along with another thief, Croco (Super Mario RPG, SNES).

He looked toward an oddly-acting Shy-Guy, who was spinning in circles, spear in the air. To civilians, it was just a drunken act. But to Popple, it was the signal. He beckoned to it, and they went to a secret room.

"So, Mario Jr, you're finally here!" He said once the door was locked.

The Shy Guy removed his mask to reveal Mario, who was squatting, but quickly got up.

"So, what's this Star Spirit info you claim to have?" He said.

"My payment, first!" Popple demanded, and Mario handed over 100 coins.

"Good, good. Listen, 'cause I'm only tellin' ya once, see? There's this gang, the Robbos, in Rogueport. I hear tell that they have a key to Eldstar's sanctuary!"

"Sanctuary?"

"You're lookin' for the Spirits, and ya don't know about Sanctuaries? Well, I'll tell ya fer free! My treat! When the Star Spirits fled from Kamek, they built themselves each sanctuaries, in different locations. Only a key could open them, and those were scattered, too! No one knows where they are, but, like I said, da Robbos might have Eldstar's Key!"

"Good, that's all I need to hear," Mario answered, "Our meeting is over, good day."

"Oh, I will!" Popple exclaimed, eying the coins in his hand.

"Just don't get _too _drunk, okay?" Mario warned as he slipped back into his disguise.

The new info seemed to perplex Mario Sr.

"Sanctuaries? I'll have our best professionals find them!" He said, "I need _you _to deal with the Robbos."

"Why?" Luigi, who was also there, asked.

"Because you're my sons, and I know them! Their Leader is an old man named Ishnail, and he trusts me. But I doubt that they'll give up something that valuable that easy, so be prepared for a test!"

"Come on, we can handle anything they throw at us!" Mario said casually.

"No doubt, but still be on your guard!" Mario Sr. warned.

**Short but sweet are the words! WE need you to review, at least 3, please! And post on the forum! No flames!**


	18. Honor Among Thieves Part 2

**Sorry for the 9-10 day wait! WE had camp! Anywho, please enjoy! My 3rd personality demands it! WE do not own Mario… Stupid Copyright laws!**

**Honor among Thieves Part 2**

Mario had survived bloody battles, grueling stakeouts, savage ambushes… but the monotony of this meeting may well have been his downfall.

They were just sitting there while the Robbos discussed whether to give them the key or not…if they even had it. They had left Mario, Luigi and Yoshun waiting for 2 hours.

Finally, their elderly leader, Ishnail, emerged from the door, followed by his 21 year-old son, Ishnailo, and 7 guards.

He looked at Mario, and spoke, "So… You came lookin' for da Key? Well yeah, we got it!" Mario stood up, "But yer old man wasn't lying, we're not gonna just give it away, ya hear? It's gonna cost ya!"

"We've got funds, just put down your price on a note." Mario responded, Ishnailo did so, and handed it to him, "Whoa! How many zeros are _in _this thing? Tiny print, too! Paying this will bankrupt us!" Mario looked up, "Isn't there another way?"

"Well…" Ishnail said, "We _would _be willing to trade it for…3 sets of fireworks, fresh from Moleville (Super Mario RPG, SNES)."

"Why can't ya just get'em yourselves?" Yoshun asked.

"'Cause we're busy! But we need those fireworks for my son's wedding!"

"He's getting married? Congratulations!" Yoshun replied.

"Anywho, just get the fireworks!"

"Fine, fine! Let's just go already!" Mario yelled. Luigi and Yoshun did as their fearless leader said.

In Moleville, they ran into a little snag.

"Well, I'd love to help Shroomfire," Said Pa Mole, an old mole, "But, ya see, Kamek won't let me make'em anymore! He says they classify as weapons! He put my supplies deep in the mine!"

"So? We'll just get them!" Luigi said.

"Well…that could work! But the last 3 chambers are booby-trapped! Be careful!"

LATER…

They had been in the mine for an hour when they reached the last 3 rooms. The first one was…unexpected.

"I wonder what Kamek came up with for _this _room?" Luigi wondered.

Just then, a big boulder dropped behind them, and the door out started to close. They began to run.

"Aw, come on! How unoriginal can ya get?" Yoshun screamed as they approached the rapidly closing door.

They slid under, with just enough time for Mario to reach back and grab his hat that fell off. (lol, Indiana Jones clichéd reference.)

"Well, has he come up with anything original yet?" Mario asked, adjusting his cap in the second room.

Just then, the floor dropped, revealing a narrow path and a large pit. At the bottom were lit bob-bombs. To make matters worse, armed Dark Koopatrols were on the path.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Mario said as they hopped on Yoshun and he hovered over the pit.

They were in the 3rd room now.

"Man, those traps were _pathetic_!" Luigi complained, "What's next? Battle a Goomba?"

Suddenly, a monster with a feather cap dropped from above. It had a big mouth, and big arms. It had mechanical parts on it.

"I am Punchinello!" It proclaimed (Super Mario RPG), "I have been reborn to guard the weapons of Moleville for Lord Kamek!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Can we fight already?" Yoshun yelled, running toward him.

**Whew! Longer than usual! Please review. And post on the forum!**


	19. Honor Among Thieves Part 3

**WE are very sorry for the 2 week wait. OUR computer broke down and had to be fixed. WE had hoped to have some reviews by the time WE got back, no such luck. PLEASE review more! **

**WE do not own Mario…though not for lack of trying.**

**Honor among Thieves Part 3**

Yoshun took out his staff as he ran toward Punchinello, ready to strike. Suddenly, a Bob-bomb flew at him, hitting full force! He was blown clear across the room, but merely shook it off. He recovered just in time to dodge a charge punch from his opponent, and hit him with a fire egg. He then planted an egg in the ground and ran.

Punchinello was in hot pursuit, and managed to punch him, but Yoshun planted another egg in the ground where he landed, and kept running. This went on for a few minutes, when finally Punchinello said, "Enough, time to finish this!" He stuck his arms in the ground, and pulled out a HUGE bob-bomb!

Yoshun merely smirked and said, "Yeah, it's over…for _you_!"

Suddenly, all the eggs he planted lit up, sending beams of light to each other, connecting until they formed a flaming Mushroom, the symbol of Shroomfire, with Punchinello in the center. The ground began to shake, and then a tangle of vines and wood rapidly sprouted up beneath Punchinello. Soon, both he and his bob-bomb were tangled in the plants, near the top of the chamber.

"A combo of Light and seed eggs, you like it?" Yoshun chuckled, "Too bad!"

The fuse went out, and in a flash, Punchinello was incinerated.

"Cool!" Mario said, "Were did ya come up with _that_?"

"I and Yosha made it up together; Yoshil has his own cool moves."

"Look, the fireworks!" Luigi pointed out.

Indeed, through the door they could see piles upon piles of what could only be fireworks.

"Pa Mole would get in trouble if we brought them back; let's just grab 10 sets and leave." Mario told them.

"But Ishnail only needs 3!" Luigi said.

"What, only _he _gets some? I want some fireworks!" Mario replied, Luigi smiled.

"So how do we get out of here?" Yoshun asked, "Can't come out the way we came, can we?"

"Now, we're taking _that!_" Mario pointed to a mine car, "Dad rode that once, said it was fun!"

"Last one there is a Buzzy Beetle!" Yoshil started running.

"You sure keep your word, kid." Ishnail told them once the got back to Rogueport and presented the fireworks, "And so do I, here ya go!"

He handed him what looked like a piece of yellow glass cut into the shape of a star.

"It…doesn't look like a key…" Luigi said.

"Well, you don't look like the son of a plumber! Keys don't have to look like my house keys!" Ishnail told him, "Now take it or leave!"

They chose both.

**Once again sorry for the wait! Please give US reviews. Not just "This fic is great" reviews, WE want "_Why _this fic is great" reviews, please! And post on the forum. **


	20. Suicide Mission Part 1

**Hello, people! It's me, 13storyteller's brother again! This chapter features my personal favorite character, Luigi! I do not own Mario, but I hope to soon!**

**Chapter 23**

**Suicide Mission Part 1**

The days were passing by. Mario planed to attack the Sanctuary once Kamek had lost a battle, and was still recovering. One of Shroomfire's insiders had learned that Kamek was preparing an attack in Twilight Town to gain the power of the Shadow Sirens. Unfortunately, this put a dent in Mario's plans. The attack force was too big for the current defense team to handle. So a plan was devised.

"We need to send a decoy battalion to lure some of Kamek's army away from Twilight Town." Mario said to the others.

"But Twilight Town is very important to Kamek." Yoshil argued "To go to somewhere even more vital would be suicidal to the battalion."

"How's that?" Yoshun asked.

"Kamek would fill such an important place to the freakin' brim with defenses." Iggy answered.

"This raises a serious problem." Bowser Jr. stated. "In order to buy enough time, we need to send one of our more skilled leaders, ergo, one of us."

"Then send me." Mario said.

"Mario is the best of all of us, and the best choice for this kind of battle." Luigi said.

"He's too valuable to risk in the attack. If Mario dies, we lose the war." Yoshil reasoned "Besides, we need him to lead the defense, for two reasons. 1) The enemy attack force is still going to be large, and Mario fights best against the odds, and 2) Shadow Mario is leading the attack."

"I'll go." Luigi volunteered.

"You're the second-in-command, so it's too risky for you as well." Ludwig argued.

"Have a little faith in him." Mario said nonchalantly "I'd go myself no matter what you said if Shadow Mario wasn't there."

"Thanks, bro." Luigi said.

"Just don't get killed, ok Luigi." Mario told his brother.

"So where do you plan to go?" Roy asked.

"Nimbus Land. (Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars)" Luigi answered.

"Now I get it." Mario said "You must have come up with a plan with someone, am I right, Yoshil?" Mario said, glaring at Yoshil. "You 3 have been talking for a while about trying to fulfill Dad's hope of freeing the kingdom of one of his old friends, Mallow."

"As a matter of fact, I and Yoshil came up with a plan." Yoshun said.

"If the defense goes well enough, Mario will rendezvous with a small reinforcement battalion and aid Luigi, assuming Luigi isn't forced to retreat." Yoshil explained.

"Alright then, it's settled." Bowser Jr. stated. "Mario, Luigi get ready."

**That's the first part of my second ever chapter in this fic! Sorry there wasn't any action, but it'll get to the action next chapter. Please, no flames. I'm not as good as my brother.**


	21. Suicide Mission Part 2

**Welcome to part two of my second chapter. Now I'll get to the action. I don't own Mario, but one can only dream (piano music).**

**Chapter 24**

**Suicide Mission Part 2**

"Commander Luigi!" An official-dressed Goomba said. "We're ready to begin the attack whenever you want."

Luigi gulped, but then regained his composure. "Prepare the attack!" At those words, the small army advanced forward. It consisted of Goombas, Koopas, Lakitus, Fly Guys, and Shroomfire's new units, Lakithunders (The New Super Mario Bros.) "Let's see which of Kamek's freak shows are leading this defense." Luigi said, trying to act calm.

"Why don't you look a little farther forward?" a voice rang out, as a breeze came by. It was the guy whom Bowser Jr. described, Gustafam. "You're in the air, MY territory. Do you think you have any chance to beat THIS?" He said, as his large army of Dark Goombas, Dark Koopa, Dark Dry Bones, Dark Lakitus, and Dark Fly Guys. "Still, what is that weird looking Lakitu? The one on a black cloud with the shades?"

"Perfect!" Luigi muttered "Now I have a slight element of surprise."

"No matter." Gustafam said. "Destroy them all! Leave no survivors!" His army began his attack.

"Koopa Drop!" Luigi ordered. Some of the Koopas went into their shells, and the Fly Guys picked them up. The Fly Guy's flew high above the enemies and dropped the Koopas into the enemy lines, as they began to spin through lines of enemies. "Spiney Soccer Smash!" The Lakitus began dropping Spineys to the Goombas, as the Goombas kicked them into the enemies.

"Not bad, boy." Gustafam said. "But there's still a whole army for you to defeat. Rain of Spineys!" Every Dark Lakitu pulled out a Dark Spiney, and randomly threw them around, smashing countless Shroomers and a few of the bad guys as well.

"This isn't as bad as the guys said." Luigi said. "The troops are holding out quite well."

"You should worry about yourself." Gustafam yelled across.

"Why should I?" Luigi yelled. "You're there, and I'm all the way over here!"

Gustafam merely chuckled as he rose into the air.

"Oh boy…" Luigi muttered. Gustafam took a step in midair, and slowly walked above the battle. "Lakithunder squadron! Kill him!" Luigi ordered. All the Lakithunders shot lightning from their clouds. "That'll get him!" Luigi said, smirking.

"Puh-lease!" Gustafam said, as he blew away the lightning with a shield of wind. "I'm practically immune to projectiles. Now I have a question." He said, as he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Luigi. "Can you catch the wind?"

"That line sucks. I mean, REALLY sucks." Luigi said.

"Whatever." Gustafam said, as he pulled out a wooden staff and Luigi pulled out his hammer. "Now prepare yourself. En Guard!"

**That's the chapter. Sorry for the anti-climax, but hey, it adds suspense. R&R, and check out the Future Mario forum.**


	22. Suicide Mission Part 3

**Sorry again for the anti-climax again, but the fight is in this chapter. I haven't had a chance to update lately; I've started my freshmen year! My brother's a sophomore, so we both have a load of homework. I hate to say that we won't be updating as much. I still don't own Mario. I'm over it.**

**Chapter 25**

**Suicide Mission Part 3**

"Man, this is bad." Luigi said. The attack had started getting messy. Gustafam sent in a large amount of reinforcements, and his troops were being overrun. "I gotta win this quickly."

"Win? You're joking, right?" Gustafam said. "If it were Mario, maybe, but you?"

"You gotta learn that a guy who underestimates is often the one who loses." Luigi stated. "En guard!"

He ran towards Gustafam, who disappeared in a second, reappearing behind him. Surprised, Luigi turned around and shot thunder at him, but that was blown away, allowing Gustafam to hit him with his staff.

"Projectiles won't work on me, boy! I've got the wind defending me!" Gustafam sneered.

That wasn't good. Luigi was inexperienced with melee combat.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained! _He thought as her got up and poised himself for another round.

He went into a parry of hammer blows, each one blocked by the staff. Thinking quickly, Luigi kneed him in the stomach. While Gustafam bent over in pain, he hit him on the back with his hammer.

"I'm going to be feeling that for a long time!" Gustafam moaned, getting up.

Luigi raised his hammer to strike again, but Gustafam let loose a gust of wind, blowing him back 10 feet. Luigi charged again, dodging another gust of wind and missing Gustafam only because he used his wind speed to appear beside him. Luigi anticipated this, and swung his hammer right into Gustafam, knocking him onto his back. Luigi then raised his hammer for a final blow…

"How could this happen?" Gustafam said.

"It's not always the strongest one who wins. Your movements were too predictable." Luigi answered. "I read you like a book." As Luigi swung, Gustafam disappeared back to where he was.

"You beat me, boy, but my army has seized victory." Gustafam taunted. His troops all looked injured, battered, and ready to collapse, but because Luigi's troops were the same, they could still win with sheer numbers. "A nice try, but an army this small has no chance against my pow…" A fireball smacked Gustafam on the side of the head as he was talking.

"Oh, shut up!" a voice yelled. Luigi and Gustafam turned to see Mario, with a large battalion of fresh troops, riding a Blargg. "Charge!" Mario ordered. Normally, due to Gustafam's superior numbers, Mario would have no chance. However, while the Dark Troops were tired and injured, most of Mario's troops were ready to fight. After a few minutes, it was all over.

"Damn; how am I gonna explain this to Kamek?" Gustafam muttered as he vanished.

"You must admit; for a suicide mission, this wasn't so bad." Luigi said.

Later, at the base, there was a little party going on.

"So, Mario, how did the defense go?" Luigi asked.

"It was way too easy." Mario answered, as he rose up. "Gentlemen, a toast. Today, we made Kamek's offense on Twilight Town flop; we have gained new allies from Nimbus Land thanks to Luigi, and now we are ready to head to the Star Sanctuary! I'd say we did a pretty good job today, right guys?" The answered couldn't be heard over the numerous cheers.

**That's my second chapter. Please R&R. No flame. My brother's going to do the next chapter. Until we meet again…**


	23. Eldstar's Sanctuary part 1

**Welcome back! Sorry for showing up less frequently! WE'VE had busy school days! Anywho, WE'VE finally gotten to when they go to the sanctuary. Here it is!**

**Eldstar's Sanctuary Part 1**

All sidetracking out of the way, Eldstar's Sanctuary was ripe fore the picking now that Kamek was recuperating his losses.

After a week of searching, a strange stone was found. It was star-shaped, with 7 locks. They could only assume that this was where the Keys were to be put.

Mario stood before it. Eldstar's key in his hand, his troops behind him. Luigi, Yoshil, Yoshun, Yosha, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings were there. He needed his whole armada, as Eldstar's Sanctuary was unknown territory. Eldstar would have put up a defense system.

Even a new addition was there, Toadwar, who claimed to be the grandson of Toadsworth, who died of old age. Toadwar had taken his grandfather's cane and fashioned it into a sword. He has recently been promoted, and said his duty was to protect the sons of the Queen. Namely, Mario and Luigi.

"Troops," Mario announced "Let's do our best, as this will be a big step forward for us! I can't promise we will live, nor win. But please, make it so I can say we gave it our all!" He said no more, the cheers filled the base.

Mario pressed the key into the star-shaped crevice at the top, and all went silent, breaths held.

The Key spun, ejecting from the lock, glowing. It grew bigger and bigger, until a star-shaped portal, high as a mountain, stood before them. Mario stepped in, his friends and loyal troops following him.

What they saw inside amazed them. If anything, it looked like the most beautiful part of the cosmos. The ground glowed every color of the rainbow, with golden arches everywhere. Auroras filled the starry sky along with many shooting stars; many tiny stars littered the ground. It was truly a thing of beauty.

"I know where this is!" Wendy exclaimed, "Guys, we're on Star Road!"

"Eldstar's Sanctuary is on the long-lost Star Road?" Toadwar said, "It makes sense, as this is the only place Kamek cannot reach, look, there's a building in the distance, it must be the Sanctuary!"

As they approached the building, they saw that Toadwar was right. The building was as huge as the portal was. It was made of what appeared to be golden diamonds. On the huge door was a star shaped lock.

"Still got that key, Mario?" Luigi asked, Mario nodded as he put the Key in the lock and turned it.

The door opened. Inside took their minds off the wonder. It was an army… of Stars and Dragons. Living stars with armor and powerful weapons, like cannons and giant swords. There were also Hooktail-like dragons. There were many of them, too many.

Mario smiled, took a stance, and yelled: "Charge!"

**This is sizing up to be a dramatic battle! Sorry for all the descriptions, just trying to instill a sense of awe. Please review! WE hope to get at least 5 reviews this episode. Haha! WE'RE back and better than ever!**


	24. Eldstar's Sanctuary part 2

**Welcome to the next chapter! WE got less reviews than WE had hoped for. So please, R&R. WE do not own Mario…or don't WE? Bum bum bum! **

**Eldstar's Sanctuary part 2**

It was 5 minutes into the battle, and things had started to go badly. They were grossly outnumbered, but Mario was starting to see what they had to do.

"Guys!" He called, "We need to get into the castle and find Eldstar while our troops fight, it's the only way!"

"But how will our troops survive without us?" Luigi asked, blasting a star soldier while saying it.

"They can handle themselves! I know these good men and women!" Mario called back, "Besides, the challenges will be bigger inside the castle!"

"He's right!" Ludwig said, "But enough chat! Let's go!"

And with that, they jumped over the battle and into the gate, looking forward to a challenge.

Meanwhile…

Mario Sr. took a sip of his coffee, deep in both thought and worry. He had faith in his sons, but this might be too big for them.

He chuckled, as that was the same thought he had when he had given the leadership to Mario Jr. His boys just never ceased to amaze, and this would be no exception.

With his head clear, he looked up to see his brother and his wife staring at him. There was a moment of silence, when Luigi spoke up.

"What were you thinking about, bro?" He asked.

"Are you worried about the boys?" Peach inquired.

"Why would I be?" He answered, "They're reliable and strong. I remember when they used to be like Marty and Lucky…" He said, attempting to change the subject.

He failed.

"I'm worried, too, dear." Peach told him, "Maybe you should have gone with them. Maybe you should never have stepped down. Maybe…"

"Maybe I should've worn matching socks this morning!" Mario cut her off, "Look, what kind of father would I be if I didn't believe in them? Besides they have their army with them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit Yoshi!"

He got up and walked out the door without another word.

Back at the Sanctuary…

Mario marveled at how big the sanctuary was. You could have packed 5 football stadiums in there. Art made of solid gold lined the room. At the end of the room was a gate.

They approached it and opened it, and then a blinding flash enveloped them.

When Mario opened his eyes, he was in a huge coliseum. His friends were beside him, and he saw a huge star at the end of the coliseum.

Wait, that was…

"It's Eldstar!" Toadwar exclaimed, "Thank…him!"

Mario hoped on Yoshil and rode across the stadium, halting in front of Eldstar.

"Good we found you!" He exclaimed, "Now we need you to come with us! We're the rebellion against Kamek, Shroomfire! And I'm the son of Mario, the leader. Come on!"

"No." Eldstar responded.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you cannot be trusted to protect me from Kamek. Not just _anyone _can possess a Star Spirit! You must be tested!"

Then, a huge Gloomtail with 2 heads appeared in front of them, filling up ¼ of the Stadium.

"You must do battle!"

Mario saw no other way out.

"Come on, guys! We need to work as a team!"

**You guys wanted longer Chapters. WE delivered! Please review and go on the Future Mario Forum. A true fan will do so. **


	25. Eldstar's Sanctuary part 3

**Welcome to the next Chapter! WE got more reviews than usual. Thanks. Please review this, and please post on the board. WE do not own Mario… except for…for…WE got nothing.**

**Warning: Blood**

**Eldstar's Sanctuary part 3**

Mario Sr. approached his old friend, Yoshi, who was large enough to have his own Zip Code. During a battle, Yoshi had been mutated and now resembled a Blargg-like, giant Yoshi.

"Worried?" Yoshi asked, Mario shook his head, "Family wouldn't shut up?" Mario nodded. "Don't freak out about it. Peach is a tactician, never on the battlefield. Luigi just hasn't developed the 'Dad instinct' that says when kids can handle themselves. Ya can't blame'em. After all, this _is _a big battle!"

"Yeah," Mario Sr. agreed, "It is. Words of wisdom."

Back at the arena…

The battle had just begun. Mario began by jumping on the left head and hammering it between the eyes. It was only dazed for a second, and tossed Mario off by throwing back its head. Mario hit hard ground while Roy punched the head's exposed neck.

Both heads hacked up blood, which splattered all over Yoshun. Wendy launched her bladed rings at the right neck, but the beast blocked with its tail, then slammed it into Yoshil, who was attempting to attack from behind.

Bowser Jr. jumped onto the Beast's back and painted an X, where Toadwar cut moments later.

The beast roared in pain, throwing back its head, exposing the neck.

Morton jumped on and held the left head back, his strength kicking in.

Luigi rushed over to Mario, and Mario jumped onto Luigi's shoulders, Luigi Jumped, and they spun in the air, levitating like a helicopter. Then, Luigi electrified it, turning them into an electric tornado. Then, they turned the pointed end at the beast, and burst forward.

"_Thunder Drill!_" They yelled, drilling through the left neck, cutting it off. But also Killing Morton.

Now there was only one head, and they knew how to get rid of it. Yoshil, Yoshun, and Yosha, threw a barrage of bomb eggs at the neck stump, then the Koopalings breathed fire into it, while Toadwar made a bigger hole.

The result was obvious. They only barely escaped the explosion.

Mario walked up to Eldstar, and held his arm up in shallow victory.

Bowser Jr. looked up at Eldstar with hatred, "Your beast killed my brother!"

Eldstar chuckled, "Do you think I would let death stain the land of Star Road. All the troops out there, Morton, they are over there!"

Mario looked up at the stadium spectator seats. They were filled now, and Morton was in one of them. Everyone was cheering "We Won! We Won!"

"My power is yours!" Eldstar proclaimed, "For noble use only! Here is the symbol of it, the Eldstar Amulet!"

Mario took it and smiled; he couldn't wait to get back home.

One day later…

Everyone was celebrating. The first Star Spirit had been obtained, with zero casualties. Mario Sr. had the greatest praise to say.

"A toast, to my boys, Bowser's kids, Yoshi's kids, Toadsworth's grandson, and all of you, for a job well done! Not that I'm surprised, I knew you could do it all along!"

**Please review! Also, post on the Future Mario Forum! No one has posted on it since last month! Need…posts…** **and reviews!**


	26. CONTEST!

**Announcing a Future Mario one shot contest! The name says it all. Post on the Future Mario Contest C2. Make your own one shot or series of one shots! **

**They can be anything (except boyxboy pairings!): Comedy, Angst, AU, Action, Romance, etc! **

**The Prize: The writer of the one shot WE like best will get the privilege of writing a Comedy or Angst chapter for the actual story! Just send the format to US at hope every reader will enter! **


	27. Koopasium Conflict part 1

**Welcome back! Sorry WE'VE been gone for so long, but high school's tough. Plus writer's block wasn't helping. Ah well. WE do not own Mario, or a Nintendo Wii. NO FAIR.**

**PS: This is still 13S's (13storytellers, but abbreviated) Younger Brother writing. The real 13S has serious writers block. I'm just covering for him.**

**Koopasium Conflict part 1 **

The time of the next conflict was approaching. There was tension everywhere in the Shroomfire HQ. Info had sent in grim news. Kamek's army was preparing a new "Super Weapon" at the Koopasium. Only 3 things needed to be decided now. Who would lead the strike, what strategies needed to be used…and whether or not this is just a trap.

Mario Sr. appeared. "We have now confirmed that the information we received was…correct. Kamek is building a new weapon. It's nearly completed, so we must attack now. 3 people will lead this mission; my son, Mario Jr., Roy and Toadwar."

"Damn, bro, you get all the luck." Luigi complained.

"Shut it, son. You've been assigned to research duty on Shadow Mario. Hopefully we can find out how to kill him this time." Mario Sr. said sternly. "This mission has 3 objectives. 1) Remove Kamek's army's presence at the Koopasium, 2) If leading officer of Kamek's forces are Shadow Mario or an Elite General, kill them or at least obtain as much information about them as possible, and 3) obtain the weapon if possible, or if not, destroy it."

"Understood." Roy and Toadwar said. Mario Jr. was silent. "Master Mario Jr., what troubles you?" Toadwar asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Toadwar." Mario said. "I'm always like this before a battle."

"Then let's move!" Roy said.

At the Koopasium, Mario's army had just arrived. They had a basic army, but with large numbers. Kamek's army was rather small, but had a lot of powerful troops. Standing at the entrance of the Koopasium was one of the Elite Generals. This one had a Chain Chomp for a head, and hands made of stone. "Sir!" an official-looking Goomba said. "Intel reports that this one is the Earth Elite General, Teracoos."

"This battlefield works to his advantage." Toadwar told Roy and Mario. "This place is a desert, and sand qualifies as earth. Also, the new weapon could be finished at any time and used against us."

"So what your saying is, win this quickly to avoid casualties." Roy sneered. "All troops, CHARGE!"

As all troops charged, 2 Dark Giants emerged from the sand. They stuck the sand, and shockwaves flew towards the Shroomers. A few Bob-Bombs made short work of them, however. But right where they were, Dark Chomps jumped out. They were devouring both friend and foe, but then 2 Shy Guys with the shield and spear (From Yoshi's Island) threw their spear into their mouths and pierced their throats, killing them. Dark Paratroopas were dropping bombs all around the field. However, Fire Flowers were planted and shot down most Dark Paratroopas.

"Roy, you and Toadwar help me take down Teracoos." Mario said..

Once they reached Teracoos, he just smirked. "Think you can take me on?"

"It's 3-on-1, of course we'll win!" Roy exclaimed.

"But the odds are in MY favor." Teracoos replied. "Perhaps you'd like to witness the new super weapon. Behold! The Ztar-Powered Exact Location Orbital Cannon, or Z.E.L.O.C! Z.E.L.O.C, fire!"

**What power does this new weapon have? How can it be stopped? CAN it be stopped? We'll see. Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year!**


	28. Koopasium Conflict part 2

**Welcome back. Things are really annoying with midterm exams coming up. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. I do not own Mario, as of its 1/11/07, I and my brother officially have a Nintendo Wii! YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!**

**Koopasium Conflict part 2**

"Z.E.L.O.C, fire!" Teracoos commanded. Suddenly, the 4 Dry Bone tower-columns-things (sorry about that) started moving and fired beams into the sky. Teracoos then snapped his fingers, and a big laser came out of the sky and blasted a large amount of troops, bit Shroomers and Kamek's.

"HOLY CRAP!" Roy yelled. "WHAT IN ELDSTAR'S NAME WAS THAT UNHOLY BLAST?"

"Behold our new super-weapon!" Teracoos gloated. "Designed by Lord Reapangle, Elite General of the Dead; by operating the Dry Bone statues, we can move the real cannon to above any place in the world. All we need now is to find your base, and send it straight to kingdom come!"

"Well, we just got to get rid of that weapon before it becomes a liability." Mario said.

"Just try it." Teracoos taunted. "I won't exactly standby here." Out of the sand, a sword came out and Teracoos grabbed it. "Now then… who's first?"

"I'll do it, Stonehenge. Now then, ENGARDE!" Toadwar yelled as he pulled his sword out of his grandfather's cane.

Toadwar rushed to Teracoos, but he raised a large swarm of rocks and flung them at Toadwar. Toadwar sliced most in half and tried to slash at Teracoos, but he blocked. The two became engaged in a fierce sword fight, swapping slash for slash. After a while, Toadwar tried to do a sweeping kick (is that what it's called?), but Teracoos jumped and slashed at him in the air. Toadwar barley managed to block, and the 2 were now stuck.

"Decent skill, I must admit." Toadwar growled. "But I outsmarted you. ROY, NOW!"

At that moment, Roy leapt into the air, Toadwar stepped out of the way, and Roy punched him square in the face, and his head turned 90 degrees!

After a moment of utter stillness, Mario sighed "That did it…" but then, something unexpected happened.

"…That REALLY hurt, dammit." Teracoos said. Roy pulled his hand away.

"What the…How the…When the…?" Roy stammered. "A punch with my gauntlet like that should have snapped your neck!"

"Who do you think you're fighting?" Teracoos laughed, as his head snapped back into place. "Any of the normal troops would have died, but your dealing with me now. Anyone my rank or above won't die that easily."

"Well, you're hard to kill, but you aren't immortal." Mario smirked.

"Try it. The odds are still in my favor." He snapped his fingers, and the cannon fired again.

"MOVE!" Mario shouted. The three avoided the blast.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Teracoos laughed "Dodge all you want, but you can't dodge forever! With the Z.E.L.O.C at my command, I'm invincible! Now then, let proceed with the onslaught!" He raised a large number of stones and sent them towards the trio. Afterwards, he tried to slice them in half, only to be blocked by Toadwar.

"Toadwar, keep him busy!" Mario yelled. He then ran towards one of the Dry Bone statues (if they are statues) as the Z.E.L.O.C's beam chased after him.

"I know what you're doing!" Teracoos stated. "You think the cannon will follow you and hit the statues. Deactivate Z.E.L.O.C, now!" At that command, the cannon stopped firing.

Then Mario jumped form statue to statue, for some reason pausing. Once he jumped off the last one, he yelled "Roy, NOW!" Roy pulled out a button and pressed it, and then all the statue heads exploded. "While I paused on top of each statue, I placed Bob-ombs in them, so when the remote activates them, KA-BOOM!"

"NO! OUR ULTIMATE WEAPON! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Teracoos screeched in rage.

"But it's not over yet." Toadwar said. He then slashed Teracoos' sword out of his hand and jumped out of the way. Roy then uppercut Teracoos high into the sky. Mario them jumped up, donned a metal cap, and slammed Teracoos into the Koopasium so hard that the ceiling had a large hole, and sand went flying up everywhere. Mario the charged a large fire attack and shot it at Teracoos. The airborne sand turned to glass and then fell and impaled Teracoos. "That did it." Toadwar sighed.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and Teracoos burst from the Koopasium. His right arm was broken, his left eye badly hurt, glass sticking out of various parts of his body, parts of his cloak burned, and bleeding everywhere. "DAMN IT ALL!" He yelled.

"That's enough!" A voice yelled.

Mario groaned. "Why here, and now, when I'm tired?"

It was Shadow Mario, on one of the ruined Dry Bones statues. "Teracoos that was a truly pathetic display. I was right to promote Reapangle and not you."

"Shut…it." Teracoos moaned. It was clear hated when 'the promotion' was mentioned.

"I'm not sure what's worse." Shadow Mario scoffed. "The fact that you lost or the fact that you cost us our super weapon. You're done here. Head back to the base."

"Yes, Lord Shadow Mario" Teracoos growled. He then vanished.

"As for you, Mario." Shadow Mario said. "I'll fight you another day. When I kill you, I want to know I killed you at your best." He then vanished with an evil laugh.

Mario sighed, and then said. "Roy, Toadwar call the troop back. The operation is a success. Let's head home."

**That's it. Sorry it's been so long, but the new Wii is AWESOME, and school is getting harder. As a reminder, the contest is still going on, so write a chapter for it. We, as in me and 13s, request more entrants. Please review.**


	29. Civilian Life Part 1

**Welcome to the next chapter! This one is a comedy chapter, starring Luigi (the original one, not Mario's son), Daisy, Marty and Lucky. WE do not own Mario, but we plan to buy Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario Galaxy soon. YAY!**

**Civilian Life Part 1**

Luigi (the original) sat back in his chair, polishing his old hammer. How hard he wished that this was how he could spend his retirement days. As he figured it, he could either have a life of adventure, or a quiet life. Unfortunately for him, his twin sons disrupted his "tranquility" on a daily basis; unless it wasn't a school day, then it was an _hourly _basis.

A quarter of their conversations went a little like this: "We wanna join the army!" "Not until you're older!" "We wanna join the army!" "Not now!" "We wanna join the army!" "NO!" "We wanna join the army!" "NO!" "We wanna join the army!" "NO!" "We wanna join the army!" "NO!"…You get the idea.

Luigi looked at the clock; it was 2:20 p.m., 10 minutes until Marty and Lucky got home from school. The worst part was, his brother was out, his sister-in-law was at the spa, and his nephews were at Rogueport on recon. Bottom line: It was just him and Daisy to take care of the little tykes.

"Honestly," He said to himself, "I love those boys and all, but it's still going to be headache until they get past their 'Action hero' phase."

Just then, the door burst open and in rushed Marty and Lucky, followed by Daisy.

"DAD!" They yelled as they rushed into his lap, "You'll never guess what happened in school today!"

"What?"

"I wanna tell him!" Marty told Lucky.

"No, ME! You got to tell him about the thing that Goomben did at recess!"

"Fine! But don't forget to tell him that it was Max E. the Toad who let loose the baby Blaarg on Mr. W's classroom, and that _I _was the one who knocked it out after you tripped it, and that it was a Koopa who led the animal control squad!"

"You just told the whole story you stinker!" Lucky yelled as he lunged at Marty's throat.

"Boys-Boys-BOYS!" Luigi shouted as he wrenched them apart, "Don't do that! Don't forget, you just finished being grounded for sneaking into battle, do you want to get grounded _again!?_"

"No, daddy." They said pitifully.

_Crap, they're giving me the cute look! _Luigi thought as he closed his eyes.

WHAM!

"_YEEEEEOOOOW!!!!" _Luigi yelled, rubbing his bruised foot, "WHO HIT MY FOOT WITH A HAMMER?"

"He did it!" The twins shouted, pointing at each other.

"That does it! You boys are grounded until you join the ARMY!" It was only then that he realized his mistake.

"CanwejointhearmyCanwejointhearmyCanwejointhearmyCanwejointhearmyCanwejointhearmyCanwejointhearmyCanwe…?"

"Honey! Take them outside, will ya?"

"After school, they're YOUR problem!"

Luigi groaned, "Boys, you're just grounded for the week, now let's go out to town…'

"YAY!"

_Hurt by my 5 year old sons, I'm getting' out of shape…_

**That's it so far! After this chapter, WE will go back to action! Sorry for the hiatus! Remember, if you read it, review it!**


	30. Civilian Life Part 2

**Sorry for the 3 month wait! WE had finals, a field trip and serious writer's block (The WORST combo!). To make it up to you adoring fans, WE will be putting previews at the end of this comedy chapter! WE do not own Mario.**

**Civilian Life**

**P2**

Luigi pushed trough the crowded sidewalk, being the only father keeping his kids on a leash. He had actually bought those 5 minutes ago, after Marty and Lucky tried to sneak into the gym. They didn't go in without a fight, but Luigi was one of the original Mario Bros., they were no match. However, there was no legal thing he could do to shut their…

"Daddy, stop thinking! We see a toy store!" Marty cried, tugging on his leash.

"No! Every time I buy you two a new toy that isn't electronic, you smash it for target practice! I am _not_ wasting coins on another broken window!"

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed."

A little more down the road, Luigi found what he was truly hoping to see… a bar. He wasted no time in entering and ordering Koopa Juice, and fries for his kids.

"Hey, Luigi!" Called a nearby Shy Guy, "It's me, Sean! How are ya doin'?"

Luigi pointed to his sons, who had smashed their fries and were now trying to put them back together.

"Oh. Well, savor it while ya can, they grow up fast, ya know?"

"Not nearly fast enough."

"Yeah, they won't like the army once they're IN it! My daughter is going to her boyfriend's funeral tomorrow. Nice chap, I liked him."

"Yeah, that's why me and Daisy are worried out of our wits every time they sneak out on the battlefield."

"Yeah. I remember last time; you put up lost child posters, lost PET posters, _and_ a WANTED poster with a 400 coin reward, Dead or Alive."

"That one was a warning. Not that it does any good. Anything we say goes in one ear and out the other with them."

"Well, look at the time! Gotta be going!"

"Me too, thank Eldstar! Marty, Lucky, time to go home!"

"But…" They started.

"NOW!"

Later, at their home…

"Welcome home! Did you have a nice…?" Daisy was staring to say when she noticed her husband kissing the carpet, "That bad, huh?"

"My shift is over, what's for dinner?"

**And now this chapter is over. Here are previews of chapters to come.**

1.

Mario quickly jumped overboard, avoiding a swipe from the shark pirate's deadly harpoon. Landing on a piece of driftwood, he grabbed a leaf out of his rucksack and grew ears and a tail. He made use of the tail; as a makeshift propeller. He moved in time to avoid a spear rain attack as Johnnie Jones followed him.

"You are very interesting, boy!" Jones yelled, " But ye must do better then that if ye be wantin' MY assistance!"

2. The Blue-robed figure Held up his hand in the gesture of a gun imitation.

"THAT'S your threat!? If that's your best persuasion, the price is raised to 5 thou…" BANG! The arrogance of the toad was replaced by agony as he held his shoulder where a bullet had hit it. The entire bar stopped laughing.

The blue-cloaked man put his smoking finger to his face and blew it out like a gun. They could see that his face could belong to that of a marionette.

"Now, I'll ask again, where is the star key?"

**That's all! Sorry for the wait! Review, post contest stories, and post on the board!**


	31. In the Jungle part 1

**WE welcome you to the next chapter of… Future Mario! WE combined several previous chapters to make it shorter and easier to read, by the way. This chapter introduces a new character. WE do not own Mario… but Mario owns YOU!**

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

**In the Jungle**

"So dad," asked Mario to his dad "who is this 'special new ally' you were talking about?"

"Someone I knew from waaaay back. An old enemy turned friend. Or at least his son and relatives." Mario Sr. answered. "Ah here they are!" He exclaimed, and pointed at a family of monkeys. One wore a red tie with 'DK' on it, one was a chimp with a red hat, on was a female monkey, one was an orangutan with blue overalls, and a large monkey. "Donkey Kong, my old friend!" Mario greeted.

"They're… monkeys." Mario said with a look of curiosity.

"So are your cousins from what your father says." Retorted Diddy Kong.

"Nice one." Mario said. "You and I are gonna get along just fine."

"I had a feeling that'd happen" Said Chunky Kong. "But now we need to get to business. We all agreed to help you and your cause on one condition."

"And that is…?" Asked Mario

"And he's supposed to be your son." Muttered Donkey Kong to Mario Sr. "It's simple. Kamek is attempting an attack on DK Island. All you gotta do is help us stop him."

"And you can't do that on your own because…?" asked Mario.

"If you include the family who didn't come here, it'd be 10 of us against an army." DK answered.

"Why are you asking so many obvious questions today, son?" Mario Sr. asked. Mario Jr. just shrugged and walked off.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

"DK island, oh yes, I remember…" said a young scientist in his twenties. He was the chief inventor of Shroomfire, Omy Gadd, grandson of E. Gadd, who had downloaded himself into a computer.

"You went there with your grandpa when you were five for research, I recall hearing." Luigi said.

"Can you tell us about the terrain?" Mario asked.

Better yet, grandpa'll show ya!" Gadd exclaimed as the computer uploaded a map.

"You're welcome!" The disembodied voice of E. Gadd rang out.

Mario quickly looked it over, when something caught his eye.

"Now that's interesting…" He turned to Luigi, "I think we have our strategy!"

**Sorry 4 the wait, extreme writer's block followed by back-to-school shopping! R&R!**


End file.
